The invention relates to a method of controlling a characteristic operating value of a motor vehicle power train, and it also relates to a control device for the control of at least one characteristic operating value of a motor vehicle power train.
A motor vehicle power train in the sense of the present invention is composed in particular of the devices that are arranged in the path along which the power is transmitted between the drive source and the driven wheels or driven axles of the motor vehicle, where the drive source is in particular a combustion engine or a motor of the vehicle. In the present context, the scope of the devices that make up a power train is used with a broad meaning, so that control devices used to control the functional parts of the power train according to the present invention will be considered part of the power train.
A characteristic operating value in the sense of the present invention is a value that can vary in magnitude during operation, particularly in the operation of a motor vehicle.
A characteristic operating value of a motor vehicle power train in the sense of the present invention is in particular a characteristic value of a device that belongs to the motor vehicle power train and that can vary in magnitude during operation.
Methods as well as devices for controlling a characteristic operating value of a motor vehicle power train are known among the existing state of the art.